


Blazing Bright

by DivorcedMoonlight



Series: Silver Fire: A My Pride Fanfic Series [3]
Category: My Pride - tribbleofdoom (Web Series)
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Fightning, Loss of Identity, Sexism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivorcedMoonlight/pseuds/DivorcedMoonlight
Summary: Pride lionesses aren't given names, so she made one for herself. Blaze Taker is ostracized by her pride and her mane for her attitude towards ancient pride law and must find her own place in a world where huntresses are supposed to always submit to their manes.
Series: Silver Fire: A My Pride Fanfic Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Blazing Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the backstory to my My Pride OC, Blaze Taker!

The first cub was born at night, under the watchful eye of Azra. The moon was full and bright, the stars shining like diamonds. Softpaw, a pale huntress, was lying under a tree, separated from the pride and breathing heavily. Her sides contracted in, and she let loose a sigh as a deep pressure released from her belly. She turned to nuzzle the cub but saw nothing in the shadows. It wasn't until two eyes opened, showing off blues irises so pale they might as well have been stars that Softpaw realized she was indeed looking at her cub. Her all black cub. 

The little boy crawled over to her, not even uttering a cry. Softpaw smiled and pulled the little shadow into her paws and began licking him. He found his way to her teats and started to suckle slowly. The lioness felt her stomach tighten slightly and rested her head next to the first cub. 

“I shall call you Night. A fitting name for your color and your arrival.”

The horizon started to lighten as Softpaw grunted and felt the pressure building inside her again. She dug her claws into the Earth and pushed down as hard as she could, but the cub seemed to be fighting her. She took deep breaths and pushed hard, trying not to rouse her first cub or the pride. But as the pain grew, she grunted desperately and clenched her eyes closed. 

“Seems your...sibling is...stubborn…” Softpaw panted and shifted Night so she could stand on her shaking legs. 

The sky was just turning purple as she clenched her paws, gritted her teeth, and bore down as hard as she could. The scream that broke from her throat alerted the rest of the pride. They bounded over, finding Softpaw gasping and dripping with sweat over a cub who was stuck halfway out. The lions watched as she struggled to push. This was her task, not theirs. 

Softpaw felt her belly burn and desperation began to claw through her. The cub was stuck, her body was trembling, and her eyes were starting to blur. 

“Sunce! I beg you! Release me from this pain!” The lioness hung her head and spread her legs, panting and screaming through another contraction. “PLEASE!!!! SAVE ME!!!!”

The sun broke the horizon, the world filled with bright light, Softpaw heaved her belly with a final tortured cry, and the cub fell to the ground. 

“By Sunce’s flaming eye…” Sharpmane muttered as he stared at his new daughter. “I have never seen a lion that color.”

She was bright gold, blazing like the morning sun. She had a tuft of her on her head like a young male cub would, and it was streaked with orange and red, like fire. The hair at the end of her tail matched the flame streaked fur on her head. She stirred and cried loudly, eyes opening to reveal bright green, like the leaves on the tree above her. 

Softpaw sighed and collapsed onto the ground and pulled in both her cubs. “One cub blessed by Azra, once by Sunce. They will be special indeed.”

She was the first of the lionesses to give birth, and the rest of the pregnant huntresses stayed with her to ask questions. Sharpmane and the seasoned mothers walked back to the stand of trees called Willow Grove that served as their den. 

Once the other lionesses went out for the hunt, Softpaw moved her cubs over to Willow Grove and settled them on a flat rock in the sun to nurse. She nuzzled them both, her blazing golden daughter and her deep black son. 

“My dears. What a wonderful world you have to explore.”

oOo

“Come on Night! Fight me!” the golden cub growled with a glint in her eye. She was crouched down on her front paws, swatting at her brother with her claws extended. 

Night swished his tail. As they had grown older, his black had faded some and now he had streaks of bright white showing in his small mane and at the ends of his tail. “I do not want to fight you.”

The female cub growled and scampered off to find her mother while Night sat silently on the rock, watching a bee land on a flower. 

“Mother! Night won’t play with me!” the little girl clambered on top of Softpaw, who was nursing a trio of younger cubs. 

Softpaw was the pride’s wetnurse, and she fed and looked after the cubs while the rest of the lionesses went on the hunt and Sharpmane patrolled their territory. She chuckled and gingerly pulled her daughter off of her. 

“You know Night doesn’t like to fight. And fighting a young no mane is not befitting of a huntress. You should be practicing your stalking skills. Leave the combat to the manes.” Softpaw looked over her fiery young cub. The hair on her head had extended down, almost like a mane, and her mother silently prayed to the goddesses that it would grow no longer. 

The cub grumbled and flopped onto her haunches, looking at the nursing cubs. One was a younger no mane, the son of one of the older lionesses in the pride. She had named him Claw after his father, Sharpmane. 

“Mother? Why don’t I have a name?” 

Softpaw merely smiled. “You know lionesses do not get names until they prove their worth to the pride. You are my daughter and that is your identity until then.”

The cub furrowed her brow and walked off, back towards her quiet brother. He was still sitting tall in the exact same place that she had left him. She smirked and crouched down, shifting her shoulders and feeling the earth shift under her paws. With a leap, she pounced on Night and knocked him off the rock. The two cubs fell, growling and snarling into the tall grass. 

Night extended his claws and tried to pull his sister off his back but she twisted and landed squarely on top of him, pinning his shoulders and grinning above him.

“Sister! Let me up!” He rolled his eyes and got to his paws as she pranced happily off him. At the sound of her title, she paused and sat heavily on her haunches. 

“Why do you think lionesses can’t have names?”

Night looked at her curiously then shifted his gaze out over the savanna. “It seems to me that everything has a name. Every baby antelope has to be identified by its mother somehow. The smallest bee is called something by her hive mates.”

She followed his eye line out to the grasses. “I want a name.”

Night looked her up and down. “What would you like to be called?”

She grinned at him, her green eyes sparking and her tail flicking. “Mom always says you’re blessed by Azra. Patient, calm, and merciful.”

Night looked up at the blue sky. “And you’re blessed by Sunce. Born into the light, furious, powerful, and burning bright in everything you do.”

The golden cub bared her teeth and sat tall, looking down at her older brother. “You can call me Blaze.”

oOo

“She followed me again today.” Sharpmane was lying under a tree, looking out at an adolescent golden lion. 

Softpaw was next to him, nursing another litter of cubs that did not belong to her. “I have told her so many times that she should be learning with the huntresses instead of stalking you around the territory.” She sighed. 

“Daughter!”

The golden lioness raised her head and trotted over to her parents. “I told you mother, my name is Blaze!”

Sharpmane growled. “That is not your name. You have not taken your huntress assessment and so do not have a name.”

Blaze rolled her eyes. “Night and the cubs call me Blaze. Why can’t the two of you?”

Sharpmane rose to his paws, still growling. Blaze stared him down, her eyes sparking as she held his gaze. 

“You may have the disgraceful hair of a no mane, but you are still a huntress in my pride. And you belong to me. Until your hunt chief gives you a name, you have none.”

Blaze’s strange tuft of hair had grown into a small mane of sorts. Its fiery colors extended from between her ears down to the end of her hackles, and looked almost like the long neck hair of a hyena. It could not be called a real mane because it did not wrap around her head but instead just extended down the back of her neck. Still, it had been a sore spot for Sharpmane since she had come of age. He did not like that a lioness in his pride looked so much like a young no mane. Blaze flicked her tail and shook out her faux mane. 

“I am twice the lion you will ever be. And my name is Blaze.”

Sharpmane roared and lunged for her. Blaze slunk sideways, keeping low and light on her paws. As the bulky mane tried to turn and grab her again, she leapt nimbly onto his back, grabbed his mane in her teeth, and rolled them both sideways. As he fell, she twisted mid air like she used to do with Night and landed on his chest, pinning his shoulders with her paws. 

“DAUGHTER!! THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!” Softpaw roared from her spot with the cubs. 

Blaze didn’t break eye contact with her father. “Do not ever attack me again.” 

Sharpmane roared in defiance and lunged up, grabbing her neck in his teeth. Blaze gasped and was thrown sideways, blood dripping down her fur. She turned just in time to see her mane swipe his paw at her face. She rolled away and crouched down, eyes burning and claws out. 

“Yield!” He screamed at her. 

Blaze hung her head down, never lowering her eyes. “Yes father.” She said through gritted teeth. 

Sharpmane roared to the rest of the pride as they returned from a hunting trip. Night was walking back with them after going to help drive the antelope towards the lionesses. 

“This lioness takes her huntress assessment tomorrow. If she submits and accepts her pride name without incident, then they may stay in my pride. If not-” He turned and growled low in his throat, gray eyes meeting green ones. “If not, then she leaves my pride immediately.”

“Sharpmane...are you sure of this? She is barely 10 months old. No huntress has ever been tested younger than a year…” Softpaw didn’t directly defend her daughter, and Blaze noticed it. 

She growled at the disloyal lioness. “Stay out of it mother.” She turned back to Sharpmane and stood tall, her golden coat shining in the sun. “My name is Blaze. I am not defined by whose daughter I am. I am not defined by whose sister I am. I am not defined by whether or not I submit to you.”

Her green eyes seemed to burn in the afternoon sun. She stepped towards Sharpmane, and he took a quavering step back. “My name is Blaze. I am a lioness of the goddess Sunce and you cannot control me!”

Her father glanced sideways and saw his other lionesses staring at him in interest. If he showed weakness, he would lose control of the pride. No huntress of his would be allowed to show such insubordination. He snarled and stood taller, towering over his daughter. She glared up at him, undeterred. Her claws had raked marks in the soil and her tail was lifted and twitching. 

“Put your claws away and remember your place daughter.”

Blaze gritted her teeth. “I am not your daughter. And I will never retract my claws again. YOU attacked me. YOU refused to give me the respect I deserve. YOU refused to use my name.”

Sharpmane roared. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DESERVE RESPECT????” He lunged for her again, but Blaze jumped swiftly away, leaping up onto one of the basking rocks, now towering over her mane and the rest of the pride. 

“Defeated you in combat. Twice.” Blaze looked over and locked eyes with her brother. He should be banished from the pride soon, but as much as Sharpmane hated to admit it, he was extremely useful on the hunting team. Night wouldn’t follow her, and she knew it. 

Without another look over her shoulder, she leapt gracefully down from the rock and galloped away from Willow Grove. She heard Sharpmane’s furious roar and the sound of lionesses trying to follow her, but she never once looked back. 

oOo

Blaze had been on the prideless stretch for two weeks when she first came across another lion. The no mane had attacked her for using his watering hole, and she bested him in seconds. Her permanently extended claws had dug into his back as she pinned him down, growling in his ear. As soon as she had let him up, he had run off, whimpering with his tail between his legs. 

She continued to prowl the stretch, quick to start a fight with anyone she came across, and it didn't take long for tails of the deserted hunter to spread to the closest prides. Stories of a lion with a mane as bright as fire, vengeance in her heart, and claws that could beat anyone in combat. 

She was first approached by the pride lioness at a nearby watering hole. Blaze had snarled, hackles raised and her small mane ruffling. But the lioness had simply sat on her haunches and introduced herself as Silver Tongue. She smiled at the young lion and gestured to a zebra leg she had brought. 

“Are you hungry?”

Blaze’s stomach growled but she kept her distance. “I can do just fine on my own thank you.”

SIlver merely chuckled. “Your fighting skills may precede you but it doesn’t take an expert to see you were never truly taught how to hunt. Did your mother forsake you?”

Blaze scowled. “She was a wetnurse. I went on a few hunts, but I spent more time with my pathetic mane, patrolling our borders and looking for intruders.”

Silver coked her head. She was a light gray lion with faint stripes on her legs. Her eyes burned bright yellow, and she had claw marks on her left shoulder. “You patrolled with your mane hm?”

Blaze stood a little taller and shook out her mane. “Yes. That’s where I learned to fight.” She noted that the pride lioness wasn’t much older than her. Perhaps just old enough to have completed her huntress evaluation

“It has served you well on the stretch.”

“Yes. It has.”

Silver Tongue looked her up and down then stood and angled her head towards the grasslands. “Are you coming?”

Blaze’s hackles raised. “Why should I?”

The gray lioness smiled. “Because I’m cute and you’re curious.”

Blaze blinked then watched as she disappeared into the tall grass. The lioness was indeed cute, and it was true she had never been interested in nomanes, even as a cub. And she was right, she was curious. Hesitantly, Blaze picked her way around the watering hold and followed. They walked for a long time, passing herds of wildebeest and giraffe and stands of trees. 

“Where are we going?” Blaze finally asked.

“Home.” Silver stepped into a clearing where a small group of lionesses lounged in the sun on an outcropping of flat rocks.

They looked up and walked over as Blaze stepped into their view. She growled and kneaded her claws. “What is this?? An ambush??”

Silver laughed. “Oh heavens no. It’s a proposition.”

Blaze did a scan of the area and noted the absence of a mane. “Where is your mane?” She snarled. 

“Dead.” A tan lioness stepped forward. “Has been for a long time. But few no manes come out this far. She gestured to the rest of the pride. Note the lack of cubs?”

Blaze visibly relaxed and stood up from her ready to strike position. “What do you want me for then?”

“We listen to the whispers of the prideless stretch. Tales of a maned lioness who took down even the stretch’s fiercest no manes.” Silver Tongue circled the golden huntress. “We want you to join our pride.”

Feeling a sense of relief wash over her, Blaze realized just how much she had missed the company of a pride. She may have tried to follow in her father’s protective paw prints, but she was a social lioness at the end of the day. 

Silver Tongue stepped in front of her. “So what do you say huntress? Will you join our mane-less pride?”

Blaze smirked. “You know, you are pretty cute. I suppose I could stay.”

The lionesses roared to the sky, welcoming their new member. Silver winked at her new friend and flicked her tail. 

“So, maned lioness. Do you have a huntress name?”

Blaze thought back over her life. Over the wrestling matches that Night never wanted. Over the fight with Sharpmane. Over all the lions she had defeated on the stretch. She thought about all the time she had resisted bowing down and instead risen to take down her opponent instead. 

She stood tall and looked Silver straight in the eye. “Blaze Taker.”

oOo

Blaze was crouched in the tall dry grasses, eyes trained on a young gazelle with a limp. She was more than 2 years old now, and the pride had taught her all their hunting techniques. She had quickly risen in rank and respect until she had become the unofficial leader of the pride. She and Silver led the hunts together and Silver Tongue had accepted the official position of Hunt Chief. 

Blaze made eye contact with Silver Tongue, who had led the other half of the lionesses around the other side of the herd. Silver angled her head and sniffed the wind. Blaze followed her lead then chuffed low to the lionesses behind her. 

“On Silver’s signal, we flank from the right. Long Claw, you take the hindquarters. Whisper, you take the legs.” Blaze Taker turned back to the herd and watched as Silver directed her own group. “I’ll take the neck.” 

When the gray lioness nodded, the entire pride burst from the grass and gave chase, running down the gazelle and working together to tackle him. Blaze gave the final leap that collapsed the gazelle’s knees as she sank her fangs into his neck. 

Blaze looked up at the panicked herd and turned to two of the younger lionesses. “Star Tracker, Whisper, see if you can catch a lone calf.”

The herds had been on the move, wandering further onto the stretch and straying away from their territory. They were nearing no mane land now, and it was important that they caught as many meals as possible to drag back to their land. 

Blaze felt her hackles raise and she lifted her nose to the air, catching a faint but familiar scent. She turned and saw a long figure striding through the grass towards them. A no mane black as night with white streaks in his hair. Blaze grinned and lept from the gazelle carcass, running towards the male. 

“Night!” 

The no mane smiled and nuzzled her. “Hello Blaze.”

“What are you doing out here??”

Night looked over at the group of lionesses who were watching him curiously. “Well Sharpmane kept me around for much longer than he should have. He kept saying that I had my use, but really I think he just liked having another male submit to him. Well I was finally kicked out once the huntresses started showing interest in me. And the whole stretch is humming with stories of the golden maned lioness who captured a pride. I just knew it had to be you.”

Blaze grinned and tackled him to the ground, pinning his shoulders like always. He just rolled his eyes and shoved himself back up. “Still holding to old habits I see.”

She smirked at him and lifted her chin. “What can I say, I’m a huntress of Sunce.”

Blaze led her brother back to her huntresses. “Lions, this is my brother, Night.”

Silver Tongue stepped forward. “It is a pleasure to meet you Night. Help the huntresses take the gazelle back to our territory, and you may dine with us tonight.”

Night bowed his head to her and nodded. Blaze and Silver held back while the rest of the pride helped Night bring the carcass back. 

“He would be a valuable addition to the pride.” Silver said thoughtfully. 

Blaze scoffed. “He wouldn’t make much of a mane. He never once bested me in a fight as cubs.”

“We already have a mane.” Silver looked at her. “We have a mane and a hunt chief. What we don't have, is a father for cubs.”

Blaze stood a little taller and shook out her little mane proudly. “Damn right I’m the mane.”

Silver chuckled and nuzzled her. “Yes you are. But that does not change the fact that we have no males to father cubs. Night is only related to you, and we both know you’re not interested in manes. He would be a valuable addition to the pride.”

Blaze nearly choked on the laughter that bubbled from her throat. “Me?!?! With a mane?! Please!”

Silver chuckled and licked her cheek. “Yes honey but that doesnt mean the other lionesses wouldn't like cubs.”

Blaze watched as the group of lions in front of them worked together to move the gazelle. Night was listening quietly and doing everything the huntresses told him, submitting to their leadership. 

“If any mane is going to do well in a lioness-led pride, it’s Night. He has always been happy to let me take the lead. He’s never been a fighter.” Blaze looked up at the burning sun above her then down to her hunt chief. 

“You’re right Silver. We can ask him tonight.”

The two lionesses nuzzled one another then followed the rest of the pride back to their home.

Once the gazelle had been eaten and the pride was lounging comfortably on the rocks under the evening sunset, Blaze stepped forward and turned to her brother. 

“Night. We are a pride led and dominated by lionesses. We have a huntress for a mane, and we have no plans of submitting to the tyranny of another male again. However, you do not seem to have any qualms with our leadership, and you are already liked by the lionesses.”

The huntresses roared their approval and laughed. Whisper was already curled against his side, and Night had clearly taken a quick shine to her as well. He turned his pale eyes back to Blaze as she spoke again. 

“I am Blaze Taker, and I am the mane of this pride. I hereby invite you to join our pride as an equal. You will be a hunter alongside us all, and you will have free access to any lioness who wishes to bear your cubs.”

This earned another symphony of roars and cheers. The lionesses had been without a male for years, and many were desperate to have cubs in their paws again. Night smirked and nuzzled Whisper before standing up to look Blaze in the eye. 

“Will you join us, Nightmane?”

The black lion bowed. “Yes Blaze. I will happily join your pride.”

He got back to his feet and roared to the sky, the huntresses quickly following. Blaze Taker and Silver Tongue smiled at one another and cuddled up on the highest of the basking rocks. The pride was whole again. They had a fearless leader, a wise and calming hunt chief, and a male to father cubs.

oOo

It wasn’t long before Whisper, a deep reddish brown lioness, bore a litter of Nightmane’s cubs. Two girls and a boy. Two more lioness, Long Claw and Pouncer were both pregnant and expecting cubs in a few weeks. Though that left three lionesses out of the hunt, with Nightmane’s help they were able to make do. 

After Blaze’s story of choosing her own name, the lionesses had decided they would do away with the nameless aspects of pride law. They were a pride unlike any other, and every lion had their own identity. Perhaps by starting with their cubs, they could end the tradition of lionesses being valued only for their service to their pride and their manes. 

Whisper decided to name her two brown girls Storm and Sprinter, and the light yellow boy was named Sun. The pride was flourishing, and the stories of their strange family only intensified. Tales of Blaze had long percolated around the prideless stretch. The land had never known a lioness to conquer or lead a pride, and everyone was fascinated by the legends. Most lions, especially those in prides who heard the stories, thought she was no more than a myth. But a few prideless had seen or visited the pride, and they knew of the fierceness of the Outland pride’s female mane. 

Blaze had always been open to travelers and shared their watering hold and their catches with any lion who respected her authority. Though, those prideless lions had always been female. Nightmane remained as the only no mane who had ever approached the pride. But as the stories shifted, whispers on the stretch began to include the cubs and the true mane who had joined the tribe. 

Some tales claimed that Blaze had castrated him, others said that the all black lion had a mane bigger than any had ever seen and he had finally tamed the wild lioness. Some said the cubs were children of the goddesses, and others still claimed they had no father and belonged to two lionesses who had fallen in love with each other. 

Blaze knew nothing of the stories about her until a no mane walked brazenly over her territory line one day. The pride had been lounging on the basking rocks, bellies full after a prosperous morning hunt. Storm, Sprinter, and Sun were laughing and darting around their father, pouncing on his flanks and trying to bite through his mane. Nightmane was sitting quietly, letting them roughhouse around him. He ducked every once in while so that a pouncing cub went flying over his head and tumbled off the rock, only to reemerge laughing and ready to try again. 

Silver and Blaze were grooming each other as Blaze marveled distantly at her brother’s patience. Suddenly, her ears flicked back and she whipped her head around. Silver froze, her nose turned towards the wind. 

“No mane.” Silver Tongue whispered

Blaze growled leapt from the rock. The lionesses all climbed up to the tallest basking platforms, next to Nightmane and the cubs. Blaze stood in front of their home, watching as the grass waved around a galloping form. 

The no mane who finally emerged was lean and scar covered. His coat was stained a brick red by blood, and his mane was jet black. He stood panting at the edge of the grass, still several yards away from Blaze. 

The lioness snarled and raised her hackles, her permanently extended claws digging into the dirt. “Who are you?”

The no mane threw his head back and laughed. “I am Slash! Scourge of the prideless stretch.” He turned to Nightmane, who was still lying on the rocks, the three cubs sitting beside him. 

“Come down and fight me mane. I challenge you for the rights to this pride!”

Nightmane simply flicked his tail and looked bored. Storm stepped forward and hissed. “My dad doesn’t fight!”

“Storm!” Whisper pulled her back and glared at her. 

“Ha! A lioness cub with a name? A huntress with a mane? What kind of pride is this?”

“Ours!” Blaze bellowed.

Slash scoffed and ignored her, still directing his words up to Nightmane. “Why won’t you fight me, coward?”

Nightmane flicked his tail again, his eyes never leaving the no mane’s. “I am not the mane of this pride. I am not the one to fight you.”

Slash snarled. “Then who is?! Bring him out. Tell him to fight honorably.”

“She is.”

Slash turned back to Blaze, a growl on his lips. The golden lioness stood tall and loomed over the thin male. 

“My name is Blaze Taker, and I am a huntress of the goddess Sunce. I am the mane of this pride, and if you want to get to them, then it is me that you must fight.”

Slash looked her up and down and cackled. “Ha! A lioness? Leading a pride? Please. Get your lousy mane down here and tell him to stop hiding his weakness behind his females.”

She gritted her teeth. “I lead this pride. I am the mane, and either start the fight, or get out.”

Slash howled and leapt forward, claws extended and teeth bared. Blaze sidestepped him easily and clamped her jaws onto his mane, using the hold to twist around and land on his back. Slash roared and tried to shake her off, but Blaze dug her claws into his skin. 

Her lionesses roared in support as she rolled to the side, tackling Slash to the ground. It was over in just a matter of seconds. Blaze pinned his head to the ground with her paw, claws digging into the flesh above his eyes. 

“I lead this pride.” She growled. “If you or any other misguided no mane filth wants to challenge for it, they will answer to me.” She leaned down and snarled right in his ear. “And I don’t believe in mercy for those who cross me.”

Silver Tongue leapt down from the rocks. “Get out of our territory. You have one chance to return to the stretch, or I can promise you that Blaze will not take it so easy on you next time.”

Blaze pulled her claws roughly from the no mane’s head, leaving blood dripping down past his eyes and from his neck where she had bitten him. 

“Go.” Blaze snarled, towering over him as he slunk back into the grass. 

He bared his teeth at her. “This pride is an abomination.” Then he turned and ran swiftly back towards the stretch. 

The lionesses roared triumphantly and leapt down to congratulate their mane. Nightmare nodded solemnly from his perch. Blaze grinned and jumped up to him after reassuring all the huntresses. 

“So brother, are you glad you joined our abomination?”

Nightmane smiled at her. “You were never meant for the submissive huntress life. This role suits you.”

Blaze swatted him playfully. “A mane of Azra. Suits you, just sitting here and letting me take the fights.”

The black lion sniffed with fake pretension. “Azra is the goddess of mercy and patience. You on the other paw, have all of Sunce’s fury and wrath. You are a gifted fighter, Sister. You were born to lead a pride.”

The golden lioness looked out over her lionesses, who were laughing and relaxing once again below her. Silver Tongue looked up and smiled at her, pride filling her eyes. Blaze closed her eyes and felt the sun warming her fur. 

“I was born to lead this pride.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! Blaze's place in a world that is not yet ready for her attitude and fire. If you would like your OC's backstory written, PM me


End file.
